memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Portal talk:Main/Archive 2007
This is the discussion for the Main Page. Here the layout and contents of the Main Page can be discussed, including the encyclopedia categories. See also: Talk page archive ---- Lighter protection The Main Page is currently protected from being edited by all users without sysop privileges. I recommend lifting the protection to only include unregistered and newly registered users to allow legitimate users who lack sysop privileges but who have contributed to the Main Page (such as bp) to more easily edit the Main Page. Does that make sense? --From Andoria with Love 21:41, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I oppose. The main page is the first thing people see. If we are going to protect things like the featured article pictures, and picture of the day, etc., simply because they are on the main page, why would we open up that very page to the possibility of vandalism? I have other reasons as well... --OuroborosCobra talk 21:47, 28 December 2006 (UTC) There would be a possibility of vandalism... if protection was lifted entirely. I don't think those users who have been contributing or who will contribute legitimately are going to vandalize the Main Page. By only protecting the page from editing by new and anonymous users, we ensure that only trusted contributors edit the Main Page. --From Andoria with Love 22:21, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :If that were the case, why would we have a sysop level protection from any article period? Also, those things I pointed out that are currently protected are at the sysop level, so my argument still stands. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:25, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm all for a lighter protection... after all, that's what "wiki" stands for. Page protection should be the exception, not the norm, and while I don't think that we need to completely open up the main page for anonymous edits, letting logged in users edit seems to be a good thing... unless there's a sudden increase of vandalism, in which case we could protect again. -- Cid Highwind 22:33, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Yeah, the sysop level protection is there just in case. For example, some user may come along, make some legitimate edits, then get pissed off at something or someone and go on a vandal spree. So the sysop-only option is just there mainly as a precaution. --From Andoria with Love 22:38, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::It also makes sense against other types of "unwanted" edits besides vandalism - think edit wars between contributors etc. -- Cid Highwind 22:41, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Yeah, those, too. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:45, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :So why would we not want that same protection on the main page, the first thing people see? --OuroborosCobra talk 23:44, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::Hurm. The main page has to be protected. I would agree with an argument which said nearly every other page should be opened up, but the front page is where everyone starts. If someone vandalizes the Janeway page, the only people who will see it before its reverted are people who picked that time to look up Janeway. If someone vandalizes the front page, then it will be seen by each, and every person who comes here during the period of time before its reverted. Considering that I can't think of any beneficial contribution which any average Joe Shmoe would make to the front page, and that I could think of dozens of malicious things he could do, this seems like an unnecessary alteration. Keep it secure.Hossrex 12:16, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Again, this discussion is not asking for the complete lifting of protection from editing; it will only allow editing from those who are already members and who have already contributed and can be trusted. --From Andoria with Love :Please don't read any aggression, or insult in my words. :) But what benefit could there possibly be from allowing people to modify the front page? At best, I see this page being modified every 15 minutes, and then reverted 10 seconds later. In another 15 minutes, someone tries to change it, and 10 seconds later its changed back. Over, and over again. At worst, someone... even someone you'd have thought was trustworthy... could vandalize the page very badly, and offensively. Why take the chance? Whats the gain? Wiki's are user contributed, and supported, but thats simply because two heads are better then one... so a million heads are probably better then two. That doesn't mean the page everyone sees everytime they come to Memory Alpha should be a candidate for vandalism. If you could walk us through what benefits there could possibly be in allowing people to edit the main page, we can discuss that. I'd love to hear some great ideas. :) But so far, I don't see any good reasons. Hossrex 01:02, 8 January 2007 (UTC) News Error It seems that the news column says December 5th instead of January 5th. --UTS DeLorean 22:10, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Fixed. -- Renegade54 22:40, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Icon change Do you think that it would be possible to change the icon that appears in the address bar fom the current one that just says 'M A' to the Starfleet symbol? Comtraya 23:11, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Its kind of cliched for a trek website. -- Jaz talk 18:33, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::With most browsers you can change the image yourself you just have to change out the file in your cache (very easy to do in Opera). unfortunately it only stays that way until you dump your cache for whatever reason. --User with a probe 18:39, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Too Long Is it just me or is the main page entirely too long. It’s only my opinion but the main page should be as concise as possible with explanation of MA a few highlights and easy access to the spectrum of information available. I don’t think that people should have to scroll all the way to the bottom before they see info about editing. My suggestion would be to reduce the "Today in Trek history" and "Upcoming or Recent Episodes and Media" parts something similar to the links in the "Browse Memory Alpha" section at the top. Also I think we should relate the pic of the day to something at least close to the same lines as the article of the week IE each of the pics this week should revolve around Rene Auberjonois or his character Odo. I feel that having a main page that is 4 screen lengths long is a bit much and makes it feel cluttered. --User with a probe 21:17, 17 January 2007 (UTC) 2007 Um... now that its 2007 should the "Celebrating 40 Years of Star Trek" banner come down? --User with a probe 01:00, 18 January 2007 (UTC) *Good point, I think it's finally time to remove the banner as well. (Just 4 more years for the 45th anniversary ;)) - Enzo Aquarius 01:02, 18 January 2007 (UTC) **I agree that it should be removed. --Defiant 02:21, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ***I tried to remove it, Shran overruled a talk page discussion suggesting that it be removed. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:13, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ****The 40th anniversary year doesn't end until September 8th, 2007. But, if you want it removed, then removed it shall be. --From Andoria with Love 03:31, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ****Nevermind, Cobra already took it upon himself to do it. You.... BASTARD!!! :-P --From Andoria with Love 03:32, 18 January 2007 (UTC) **** *gasp* :P - Enzo Aquarius 03:34, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Perhaps we could change it to "Celebrating 20 years of TNG"...? Tired_ 03:51, 18 January 2007 (UTC)